familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturated Fat Guy
Saturated Fat Guy is episode 16 of season 15 of Family Guy. Synopsis Lois thinks the family could start making some more healthy dietary choices. Meanwhile, Meg joins the Quahog roller derby team. Plot It's Meg's birthday and her family takes her out to a roller derby restaurant. When ordering food, Peter orders the Supermaximum Pizza Pie, and takes the challenge, in attempt to make Meg's birthday cake free. He engorges on the pizza and annoys Meg. He continues to eat all of the food and Meg leaves in a rut. She encounters a creepy sex offender, who gives her a job, working at the roller derby place. While Peter is stuffs his face with all this food, Lois becomes concerned for his health. Lois shows Peter a documentary called "Suicide Meat", featuring a guy showing the unhealthy affects of devouring on extremely vast amounts of processed meat, three times a day for an entire month. Peter didn't like the points it proved, just because it meant his favorite foods wer bad, and Brian claimed the documentary was nonsense for logical reasons, but Lois followed through with it anyway. Chris took Meg to her roller skating derby, only to take pictures of the other girls, doing their hot stretches. Meg shows great talent right off the bat and gets right into the championship. When Meg comes home to tell the good news, she's instantly overshadowed by Lois, announcing the new meals, she's serving for dinner. Quinoa is the meal and though the kids are okay with eating it, Peter hates it. However, Lois keeps forcing him to eat this gross stuff. She packs healthy food in his lunch for work and none of his co-workers want to trade with him. Jerome gets a note from her, saying he can only drink health beer at the Drunken Clam. Peter tosses and turns at night, having scary dreams about health food. He eventually can't stand it anymore and runs around, looking for junk food. He goes to the Quahog Mini-Mart, and buys some junk food from Carl. He mixes the fast food into a weird combo in the car and Cleveland smells it. Other guys smell it too and ask to buy it from him. Cleveland says that Peter could make good money off of selling food. The next day, Peter drives up to the house, now owning a food truck called Eat My Junk. Lois hates this, but there's nothing she can do about it. At the roller rink, Meg goes up against The Medford Dumpcakes, and takes a beating from them, concerning Chris, who was watching her in the audience. She wins the race, but Chris is still concerned of her well-being. He later confronts Meg about it, but it's obvious that she has too much passion in what she's doing to quit. Peter sells loads of food to people and even gets the kids to turn on Lois. Lois has had enough of his crap and she kicks him out of the house, claiming he can live in the food truck now, which Peter is fine with. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin Minor Roles *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Neil Goldman *Bruce *Fjurg Van Der Ploeg *Greased Up Deaf Guy *Fouad Trivia *One of the laugh horns on Peter's food truck is to the tune of "La Cucaracha", translated as 'The Cockroach'. Another is "Dixie". *The Billy Corgan roller coaster photo is from a trip to Disneyland in 2015, during a break in a tour with Marilyn Manson. *Peter is ticked about condoms in porn. *The ending of both plots are given narrations in the style of Morgan Freeman. *Peter compares himself to Brigitte Nielsen during an incident in 2012 when she appeared drunk while stumbling around a Los Angeles park. *Suicide Meat is a parody on Supersize Me. *Peter says that he gets Donna and Roberta confused, and Cleveland admits to having the same problem. *A few characters, who've recently been acknowledged as "benched" in "A Lot Going on Upstairs", return in this episode, including Fouad and Fjurg Van Der Ploeg. Category:Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Season 15